2015 Lake Michigan Cyclone Season
The '2015 Lake Michigan Cyclone Season '''was the most active cyclone season in Lake Michigan on record surpassing 2012. The season had many notable storms. Cyclone Anne hit Michigan as a Category 4 cyclone, Cyclone Donald and Cyclone Estelle affected Indiana and they both got retired, Heinz became the second strongest cyclone ever, Imelda crossed into Lake Huron becoming the first recorded in history, Cyclone Mary was a very destructive and deadly cyclone, Cyclone Steve was a destructive cyclone that killed 21 people in northern Michigan, Opal crossed into Lake Superior without dissipating, Cyclones Tamil and Vernon were late season storms, and Vernon was retired and replaced with Valentino. The season ended on August 22. It ran from May 1, 2015 till December 31, 2015. 162MC Timeline ImageSize = width:600 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2015 till:01/09/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Cyclonic_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Cyclone_=_74–110_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Major_Cyclone_≥_111_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2015 till:06/06/2015 color:C5 text:Anne from:06/06/2015 till:07/06/2015 color:C3 text:Bert from:09/06/2015 till:15/06/2015 color:TS text:Carrie from:25/06/2015 till:28/06/2015 color:C5 text:Donald from:29/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 color:C5 text:Estelle barset:break from:04/07/2015 till:05/07/2015 color:TS text:Frank from:07/07/2015 till:10/07/2015 color:C3 text:Gail from:10/07/2015 till:19/07/2015 color:C5 text:Heinz from:13/07/2015 till:19/07/2015 color:C5 text:Imelda from:14/07/2015 till:16/07/2015 color:C3 text:John from:14/07/2015 till:17/07/2015 color:TS text:Kay from:14/07/2015 till:18/07/2015 color:C3 text:Lionel from:17/07/2015 till:21/07/2015 color:C5 text:Mary from:19/07/2015 till:21/07/2015 color:C3 text:Nate from:20/07/2015 till:23/07/2015 color:TS text:Lance from:27/07/2015 till:30/07/2015 color:C3 text:Opal barset:break from:31/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 color:TS text:Papa from:03/08/2015 till:07/08/2015 color:C3 text:Rilee from:04/08/2015 till:10/08/2015 color:C5 text:Steve from:15/08/2015 till:18/08/2015 color:C3 text:Tamil from:15/08/2015 till:21/08/2015 color:C5 text:Vernon from:17/08/2015 till:22/08/2015 color:TS text:Alpha from:18/08/2015 till:22/08/2015 color:C3 text:Wilda from:19/08/2015 till:21/08/2015 color:TS text:Beta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August LGHC Timeline ImageSize = width:600 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2015 till:01/09/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C0 value:rgb(0,0.62,0.62) legend:Category_0 id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.54,0,0) legend:Category_6 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2015 till:06/06/2015 color:C4 text:Ann from:06/06/2015 till:07/06/2015 color:C0 text:Bret from:09/06/2015 till:15/06/2015 color:TS text:Cathy from:25/06/2015 till:28/06/2015 color:C5 text:Derek from:29/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 color:C3 text:Emily barset:break from:04/07/2015 till:05/07/2015 color:TS text:Frederic from:07/07/2015 till:10/07/2015 color:C2 text:Gilda from:10/07/2015 till:19/07/2015 color:C6 text:Hammed from:13/07/2015 till:19/07/2015 color:C4 text:Irene from:14/07/2015 till:16/07/2015 color:C0 text:Jack from:14/07/2015 till:17/07/2015 color:C0 text:Katrina from:14/07/2015 till:18/07/2015 color:C2 text:Larry from:17/07/2015 till:21/07/2015 color:C5 text:Mindy from:19/07/2015 till:21/07/2015 color:C0 text:Nick from:20/07/2015 till:23/07/2015 color:TS text:Ophelia from:27/07/2015 till:30/07/2015 color:C2 text:Phil barset:break from:31/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 color:TS text:Queenie from:03/08/2015 till:07/08/2015 color:C1 text:Ryan from:04/08/2015 till:10/08/2015 color:C4 text:Sandy from:15/08/2015 till:18/08/2015 color:C1 text:Talia from:15/08/2015 till:21/08/2015 color:C4 text:Vincent from:17/08/2015 till:21/08/2015 color:TS text:Wilma from:18/08/2015 till:21/08/2015 color:C3 text:Alpha from:19/08/2015 till:21/08/2015 color:TS text:Alpha (Beta) from:19/08/2015 till:21/08/2015 color:TS text:Beta (Gamma) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August Names *Anne *Bert *Carrie *Donald *Estelle *Frank *Gail *Heinz *Imelda *John *Kay *Lionel *Mary *Nate *Opal *Papa *Rilee *Steve *Tamil *Vernon *Wilda LGHC Names LGHC assigns a name to each storm that reach 36 mph(10-min). The names are below: *Ann *Bret *Cathy *Derek *Emily *Frederic *Gilda *Hammed *Irene *Jack *Katrina *Larry *Mindy *Nick *Ophelia *Phil *Queenie *Ryan *Sandy *Talia *Vincent DHC Names If a storm affects Indiana, DHC assigns a name to the storm. These are his names to use: Names * Aria * Bob * Crystal * Dog * El * Fernanda * Glenn * Hope * Isa * Jack * Kandy * Love * Morris * Nathana * Opal * Pamela * Sierra * Toby * Valentine * Willette Retirement So far 162MC has announce the names Donald, Estelle, Mary, Steve, and Vernon. The replacements will be David, Elise, Michelle, Seth, and Valentino for 2021. LGHC retired the names Ann, Derek, Emily, Larry, and Vincent. LGHC replaced them with Annie, Danny, Emma, Lenny, and Varco. DHC retired the names Aria,Crystal and El replaced the names with the name Abby,Charley and Ernesto Storms Cyclone Anne (Ann) ''Main Article:Cyclone Anne (2015) Anne was a strong cyclone that impacted Michigan. Cyclone Bert (Bret) A tropical Cyclone formed and was named Bert. Cyclonic Storm Carrie (Cathy) Small storm that stayed in the open. Cyclone Donald (Derek) (Bob) Main Article:Cyclone Donald Cyclone Estelle (Emily) (Crystal) Main Article:Cyclone Estelle Cyclonic Storm Frank (Frederic) Frank was a weak storm that made landfall on Green Bay, Wisconsin. Cyclone Gail (Gilda) (Aria) Cyclone Gail formed off the coast of Indiana. Cyclone Heinz (Hammed) Main Article:Cyclone Heinz (2015) Cyclone Imelda (Irene) Main Article:Cyclone Imelda (2015) Cyclone John (Jack) John was a cyclone that made landfall on Wisconsin. Cyclonic Storm Kay (Katrina) (Dog) Kay was a Cyclonic Storm that made landfall on Indiana. Cyclone Lionel (Larry) (El) Lionel was a Cyclone that made landfall on Indiana, one day after Kay did. Cyclone Mary (Mindy) Main Article:Cyclone Mary Cyclone Mary was a destructive storm. Cyclone Nate (Nick) Nate was a cyclone that made landfall on Michigan. Cyclonic Storm Lance (Ophelia) Lance was a weak storm that made landfall on Ontario. Cyclone Opal (Phil) Main Article:Cyclone Opal (2015) Cyclone Opal was the first Cyclone to cross into Lake Superior without dissipating. Cyclonic Storm Papa (Queenie) Cyclonic Storm Papa was a very short lived storm. Subtropical Cyclone Rilee (Ryan) Cyclone Steve (Sandy) Main Article:Cyclone Steve Cyclone Tamil (Talia) Main Article: Cyclone Tamil (2015) Cyclone Vernon (Vincent) Main Article:Cyclone Vernon Cyclone Alpha 2 (Fernanda) On August 19, DHC recognized a depression near Indiana. the next day it was upgraded to Alpa due the LGHC Naming Alpha the DHC did the same but it this Alpha is Alpha 2. It was downgraded to a tropical depression by DHC but not by LGHC. very quickly the DHC Upgraded it to a Cyclone. 162MC took a reading on August 21, and Alpha 2 dropped to Cyclonic Storm strength as it hit Indiana it left Indiana and entered a pool of warm water witch re strengthend back into a cyclone. Cyclone Wilda (Delta) On August 18, Cyclonic Storm Wilda formed. It stayed in Green Bay for 3 days. Wilda rapidly strengthened into a Category 2 on August 21. Cyclonic Storm Alpha (Gamma) On August 17, a noticed by LGHC depression formed.2 days later, 162MC upgraded 22 to Cyclonic Storm Alpha. LGHC upgraded it to a TS on August 20. Great Lakes Subtropical Storm Beta On August 19, LGHC found a swirling subtropical storm. 1 minute later, it was named Beta. It is still swirling through. On August 21, Beta dissipated See Also *Lake Michigan Cyclone Records *2015 Lake Superior Cyclone Season *2015 Lake Erie Cyclone Season *2015 Lake Ontario Cyclone Season Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes over the Great Lakes Category:Hurricanes over Lake Michigan Category:Past Events Category:Past disasters Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Events in the 2010s